


5 Times Peter Called May "Mom" (and one time she called him "son")

by dorkstone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkstone/pseuds/dorkstone
Summary: As the title suggests, 5 times Peter called May "mom" and one time she called him "son"





	5 Times Peter Called May "Mom" (and one time she called him "son")

It was the first Christmas after Peter moved in with May and Ben.

At age 4, Peter was handed over to his aunt and uncle, never to see his parents again. He was later told that his parents had died in a plane crash, so the stay was permanent. In the two months that had passed, May could tell that he was still uncomfortable with the change; he was always polite and kept to himself.

However, it was Christmas Eve, and something in Peter seemed to light up. He talked May’s ear off as they baked cookies, and he and Ben chattered as they hung ornaments on the tree. Despite the fact that they didn’t have a fireplace, Ben and May had assured Peter that Santa wouldn’t forget them, and the three of them made sure to put milk and cookies out for the man in red to find.

The three of them gathered on the couch with hot chocolate in hand to tell Christmas stories. Peter declared that his favorite was ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas,’ so he wanted to read it aloud. Though it took him a long time to finish, and he needed help pronouncing some of the words, May and Ben sat patiently through the story and praised him upon finishing.

As the hour grew later and young Peter yawned more and more, May and Ben decided that they should settle into bed, “Before Santa comes!” Ben had said. At first, Peter resisted, claiming that he wasn’t tired, but when he nearly fell asleep on the floor, he relented and trudged into his room.

May and Ben sat up for a few more hours, talking in hushed voices and watching fluffy snowflakes fall outside through the tiny window in their living room. They had both been worried that Peter wouldn’t open up to them, but it seemed that he just needed time. Eventually, they found themselves yawning, and decided to also hit the hay for the night.

What they weren’t expecting was an abrupt awakening by their nephew the next morning.

May was sound asleep when she heard a shout from down the hall, saying, “IT’S CHRISTMAS!” Not thinking much of it, she stayed put in her bed and made no move to get up just yet.

Her nephew had other plans. “Mom! Dad! It’s Christmas!” he yelled, bursting into their room and shaking both of the sleeping bodies in the bed. “Come on, Santa left us presents!”

Next to her, Ben was the first to react. “Alright, Pete, we’re coming,” he said, not entirely awake. 

As Peter ran back out of the room, Ben gripped May’s shoulder. “May, did he…?”

Sitting up, May replayed the scene in her head. He called them “mom” and “dad,” didn’t he? At the realization, her heart felt warm. “I think he did.”

The pair crawled out of bed in search of slippers and robes. After finding a slipper that had been pushed under the bed in the earlier excitement, Ben asked, “Do you think we should tell him?”

May considered it but ultimately shook her head. She didn’t want to embarrass Peter, or worse, have him totally rebuke it. In the past, she had said that she didn’t want kids, but now she though of Peter as her own. “No, let’s leave it alone for now,” she said.

A “Hurry up!” from down the hall interrupted their conversation.

With a chuckle, Ben said, “I guess that’s our cue to get moving.” He pecked May on the cheek. “Merry Christmas, ‘Mom.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment!


End file.
